


writing practice

by maxisprettygay



Series: Max's terrible, disgusting writing. [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, dead ass don't expect these to be good if you've read my works before, i have more ships in mind dw, i probably (surely) suck at writing these characters sooo, listen i'm trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxisprettygay/pseuds/maxisprettygay
Summary: In which I practice my writing in hopes I improve





	1. voicemails | spalbert

Albert put the phone up to his ear as he listened to the voicemail.

“Hey, um, uh… it’s Spot. I don’t know how to say this… uh… look, I can’t stop thinking about you and it’s driving me nuts. I know that’s such a fuckboy thing to say, but I promise I don’t mean to make it sound like that… I’ve been ranting to Jack nonstop and he told me to tell you, so, uh, I did about… six months later? I don’t know, it’s been a while.

Uh… Look, like I said I can’t get you out my head. I don’t know what it is, but you throw me off. I know you’re asexual, so you probably don’t like me back, but then again I have no clue.” Albert could almost hear the small smile. 

“I just wanted to ask if you would maybe wanna go on a date sometime? If you want to, of course, you can say no.” Albert smiled, feeling his cheeks go a little red. “Uh… gosh, okay. I’ve been talking for a while… I’ll hang up now… bye.”

Albert felt his smile get wider as he put his phone down.

*

"Shit, I was hoping you wouldn't answer... uh... I'm gonna call again, don't pick up." 

Albert hung up, leaving Spot worried and confused. 

True to his word he called again, this time Spot didn't answer though the noise was annoying as hell. 

Once the noise stopped he stared at the screen before something popped up. 

_One new voicemail._

"Shit..." He mumbled before it hit him. "Shit! Jack!"

Jack came in with a bewildered expression. 

"He called back and when I answered he hung up then he called again, wait no, he told me not to answer before he hung up _then_ he called again and now I have a voicemail from him and I'm scared to open it."

"Who did?" 

"Albert!"

"Okay, well, hand it over," Jack said nonchalantly as he held his hand out for his brother's phone. Once he had it he opened what was left behind and turned on speaker.

"Uh... Hey... So, um sorry... I just thought what you did was cute and, uh, I wanted to do it too I guess." Albert nervously chuckled. "Anyway, I just wanted to say, I've been thinking about you a lot too and I really like you too... So, um, when were you thinking we could go on our date?"


	2. the king's crown | spot & crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh this one is super cute and it's really short so oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot's like idk 15 i guess and crutchie's 12

“Spot?” 

The older boy looked over at his younger brother who was sitting on the ground, flowers in his hands and his eyes squinted as he looked up.

“Can you come here please?”

Spot walked over, taking notice that the younger’s crutch was beside him. 

“You okay?”

“Mhm. Can you come closer?” 

Spot crouched down before having something placed onto his head. He raised his hand and felt a few soft petals brush against his fingers. “Oh… I’m not much of a crown person-”

“Oh, that’s okay. You don’t have to wear it-”

“Didn’t say I wasn’t gonna. I am.” He smiled. “Besides a king needs a crown.”

Crutchie snorted, his face scrunching up into a wide grin. Spot’s grin widened and he crossed his legs, now sitting with the twelve-year-old. 

“How do you make them?”


	3. clickers | jack, spot & crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jack and like he made a post on tumbleweed hell
> 
> this is based off a tumblr post and idk how to do links and I lost the post so yeah!!! :D

_santafeforthegays posted:_

Storytime: My younger brother helped my older brother out of his depression.

I’m gonna use their nicknames so this won’t be confusing (and one is slightly offensive but he suggested the nickname).

So this time last year our younger brother, Crutchie, came into mine and our older brother, Spot’s, room and was all like “I found the noise of happiness!” When I asked him what it was he held up a little clicker he made after watching a DIY video and clicked it twice with a huge smile on his face. Spot just looked at it before turning back to his book. As time went on he went from just turning his head to getting a small smile to smiling and asking what made him happy.

When I asked Crutchie why he started to do that he said that the noise made him happy and he thought maybe it’d make others happy too. So one night I asked Spot what he thought of the noise and he gave me a small smile and shrugged saying he thought it was nice.

Eventually Crutchie made Spot one. Spot always had it in his hand and only seemed to want to click his after Crutchie did (but he didn’t even though Crutchie said he could since he knew him clicking made him smile), but he eventually started clicking it more.

Sometimes they would just click at each other randomly and go all night until one got tired or someone asked them to stop (or take them away, our sister, Smalls, has done this on many occasions). When I told Spot I was started dating my boyfriend he clicked twice. When Crutchie came out as asexual Spot clicked twice. When Mama got married to our stepmom Spot let out a few excited clicks with the biggest smile ever. When Smalls got a 100 on her science exam Spot clicked and told her good job.

Once this guy Spot liked (they’re dating now so uhhh like clicks for him) sat beside him and Spot clicked once with a small smile. 

Even though this was a small thing it helped him open up a lot. He laughed at some stupid jokes more, he _made_ jokes more, he came to us with his problems sometimes when he felt like he couldn't handle it, he went to Crutchie to cry and hug him if he really needed. 

Moral of the story is small things can really change someone.


	4. my ex invited me to her wedding, please pretend to be my boyfriend? | javid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I technically should not be allowed to write anything for ships cause it will suck but have a Javey fic

“Hell no.”

“Please!”

“Ask Race!”

“I did, but he said no, please!” Jack begged.

David rolled his eyes as Jack got on his knees, now begging.

“I don’t wanna be the only one without a date, David, please.”

David groaned as Jack gave him puppy eyes. Jack had asked Davey to pretend to be his date to Katherine’s wedding. Ironically, Katherine was getting married to Davey’s sister, Sarah. 

To be fair, no one really knew Sarah and Katherine were together until Sarah face timed Davey screaming about Katherine engaging to her and showing off the ring. 

Davey was the best man for his sister and Les was the ring bearer. 

Jack had been invited by Katherine since they were still amazing friends. Now Jack was begging him to help him act like he hadn’t been single the whole three years after his and Katherine’s break up so it wouldn’t be so awkward at the wedding. 

“Why should I?”

“Because you’re my friend.”

“Oh my God, goodbye Jack. I’m leaving.”

*

Did Davey like being single while he watched his friends laugh and talk to their significant others? Not really.

Did he enjoy seeing Jack pout as he did the same? No.

He groaned as he stood up, walking over to the other and holding his hand out, “Come on.”

Jack looked up, “What?”

“We’re gonna dance, Jack.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Just shut up and come on.”

Jack finally took the taller’s hand and let him take him to the dance floor, the taller male showing him how to do a basic waltz. 

As time went on the two became more comfortable with each other talking as they danced, gossiping and laughing at things that were said. 

If the two ended up kissing it’s not like it mattered much. Davey would just lie and say Jack bribed him to do it (even if he did like it).


	5. pictures | spalbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is actually the first thing i wrote as a practice and decided to finally post it. so i've never been to a hockey game and have only ice skated once then proceeded to forget if its cold in there so go me!!! 
> 
> Spot's a photographer for the Yearbook
> 
> Albert's a hockey player

Spot didn’t want to be taking pictures for the hockey team, he also didn’t want to be freezing his ass off in the old arena. He wanted to be home, ranting to his mom about some stupid film he watched forever ago or how today had been boring. Also, when he said he wanted to join the yearbook for photography this wasn’t what he meant. He didn’t _want_ to be here.

He sighed as he took a picture of a few teammates sitting on the bench before he studied the photo to make sure it was okay. 

His eyes immediately landed on the redhead on the bench. In the photo he was licking his lips, watching the game with an intense look. His hands were clasped and Spot was almost sure his legs were shaking anxiously as he was hunched in his seat.

Spot glanced up and saw him instantly. His chapped lips were being chewed on, his acne was covering his pale face, his nose was bright red and Spot could see him sniffing as he let out a soft shudder. 

Spot forgot Albert was a part of the hockey team. He’d never gone to a game before, so seeing him almost threw him off guard. 

Spot hadn’t really ever noticed, but he was a beautiful guy. 

His cheeks were a little chubby and his eyelashes were short and his lips were a little plumper than most guys and he had awful helmet hair, but he really was beautiful.

Spot lifted the camera and licked his lips before snapping a picture of him. 

He lowered the camera and stared at the picture. 

It looked good.

He looked up and was met with Albert smiling and waving at him. 

Spot’s eyes widened and he looked to the side before waving back. 

He was _fucked_.


	6. in which crutchie gets drunk | crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie sneaks out and gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Crutchie gets d r u n k (please excuse how terrible I am with this I've never drank), mentioned disability jokes, sneaking out(?), Cussing, making puke noises(?)

Crutchie usually didn't do anything bad. He rarely did. In fact, it got to the point where Spot jokingly labeled him as "the brother that does nothing" when he was talking to Elmer (a strange title really, but he supposed he preferred that than what his ex, Morris, labelled him as).

So when Crutchie managed to sneak out of the house on Friday night to go to a party a girl told him about did he feel bad? Of course. Did he regret going because the girl that told him to come made him drink a shit ton then proceed to make fun of his leg? Fuck yes.

Crutchie was desperately looking for a way to leave the conversation, thanking God that the bathroom was open.

He hurried in and locked the door, sat on the toilet, and leaned his crutch against the wall.

He needed to call someone.

Fucking anyone would work.

He clicked the first most recent caller and waited for them to answer, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey- are... Are you good, dude?"

Of fucking course the most recent call was with the dude he liked.

"Hey, Finch." Crutchie slurred, making an uncomfortable look.

"Oh, God. That's your 'I did something bad' face. What happened?"

"I snuck out and got drunk."

"But you don't drink?"

"The girl that invited me made me and then she made jokes about my leg."

Finch frowned, "I'm sorry. Where are you I'll come pick you up?"

"Uhh, I don't know... Let me check." He went off the camera, scrolling the messages before speaking the address out loud to Finch.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Want me to keep talking to you?"

"That'd be nice." Crutchie grinned.

"Okay, well, how'd the party go?"

The conversation continued for about twenty minutes, occasional knocks on the door (which Crutchie made puke noises for) and laughing at the small jokes that we're said.

"Okay. Well, I'm here. Want me to go in and getcha or do you wanna come out on your own?"

"I can do it." Crutchie mumbled in response, grabbing his crutch. "See you outside." He smiled.

"You too." He smiled back before Crutchie hung up and exited the house as quickly as possible. He saw Finch's car and made his way instantly, seeing the other open the door for him.

He slid in and grinned to the other male. "Hi."

"How's it feel to be drunk?"

"I'm sure I'd have had a better experience if I spent time with you guys."

Finch hummed softly, "Maybe next party?"

"Of course." Crutchie yawned.

They spent more time talking, the music lowered so they could speak to one another.

Finch noticed the shorter keep yawning from time to time and seeming to try and stay awake. "You can sleep. I don't mind."

"Don't be silly. I want to stay up with you." Crutchie stated as yet another yawn exited.

They continued their conversation until they reached the elevator of the complex that Crutchie lived in. He walked him to the door and knocked.

Jack was the one to open the door with a tired expression turning to a confused one. "Why are you out?"

"He went to a party and got drunk."

Jack stayed silent before nodding slowly, "Whatever, I'll ask you tomorrow. Just come on." He grumbled before turning back to go in.

"Hey, uh, thanks." Crutchie grinned and kissed Finch's cheek then rushing in and shutting the door.

No one needs to know Finch fist bumped the air after the door shut.


	7. giving him your scarf | racetrack x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is a while back like???? November??? Race x reader for once. It was a request on tumblr please read? :) reader is any gender!!!!

You heard Race sniffle for what felt like the hundredth time within the last hour before you decided to give him your scarf. He, of course, rejected the offer, claiming you needed to be warm before you shot back that he was only in a hoodie and letterman that his friend, Albert, let him steal from time to time while you were wearing a thick coat and the scarf. 

You both bickered back and forth before he finally grabbed the scarf in defeat. He sighed as he handed you his hot cocoa so he could place it on him. “Happy?” He asked after he had placed it on.

You nodded, continuing forward. 

He gave a sigh and quickly caught up, matching your fast pace and stealing back his cup. 

“It’s kinda funny cause I figured I’d be the one that let you wear something of mine first.” Race jokes as he goes to lace your finger together. You almost flinched away at how cold the touch was, instead grabbing his hand and squeezing it. 

“And I figured you’d be the man in the relationship. Guess we were both wrong.”

He placed his hand over his chest, pretending to be hurt by your words. “I’m hurt!”

“Suck it up.” You snorted.

“And I thought you loved me too, but no, you decide to be mean. I’m not sure why this surprises me so much, I knew this was coming and-”

You grabbed the scarf and kissed him. You kissed his lips. His cheeks. His forehead. Anywhere and everywhere you could. 

You noticed that everywhere you placed a kiss was cold until you kissed there. 

When you pulled back, you saw the little smile that appeared on his face before he pulled you back in for another kiss.


	8. in which race asks albert to teach him to ski even though he knows how to already | ralbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thing from November!!!

Albert really liked this guy. He really did, but this was ridiculous. This dude --Race-- had come up to him and asked him to teach him to ski, he had agreed though he knew this guy could ski since he had seen him earlier (about three hours ago). 

To say Albert was excited when he saw the other purposefully fall once again was an understatement. He was fucking freezing.

"Hey, Race!"

The blonde looked up.

"Let's go inside it's cold!"

He noticed a small sigh escape his lips as he climbed back up so that could enter the resort.

They talked for a bit before Albert decided to confront the other.

"You realize, I would've been cool if you had just asked me out." He grinned as soon as they finally entered so they could get coffee.

Race stayed silent, his cheeks a deeper shade of red than it had been when they were out.

"I don't mind it. It's kinda cute, but I personally would've liked it better if you just came to talk to me." He gave a toothy grin as he faced the flustered blonde.

"Well... I guess... Let's start over then?" Race questioned, his entire face going red, his hand going up hesitantly.

Albert took his hand, "Okay, well. I'm Albert Dasilva."

"I'm Racetrack Higgins. I was wondering if you'd like to maybe get some coffee sometime?" Race asked, finally giving a smile.

 __"I'd love to."


	9. in which davey asks for jack's son's blessing | javid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsjehe i made this while listening to Bitch Lasagna (cause its a generally good song dont come at me) so yall know that au where Jack is a single father?? Yeah i made one cause i love that au

**** Davey had been planning for this for a while. He had a ring and a plan, but he still felt nervous. The plan was simple: ask Miss Medda if he could marry Jack and if she said yes he'd ask. The worst that could happen was she could tell him that he wasn't worthy to marry her son. No pressure. 

What David got was nowhere near what he was expecting. Her response was, “I'm fine with it, but I think you should ask Spot instead.” 

Davey nodded hesitantly. Spot was going to be a little more tricky. He was more tough than Miss Medda, so he felt more worried about asking Spot since Spot would directly tell him he wasn't worthy of his brother's love while Miss Medda would gently smile and sugarcoat it. 

As soon as he asked Spot grinned. “I don't know why mama made you ask me. You know I'll be fine with it. I think you should ask Alex, though.” 

Alex. Right. Now Davey was legit scared.

Alex was Jack's kid. He always gave David a feeling that he hated him since he was dating Jack. He always kind of glared at him when he came over and made sure he was never in the same room as him. 

Now this was really a challenge. 

He knocked on the third door, praying he wouldn't get passed off again. 

Jack opened the door. “Hey!” He kissed the taller's cheek. “What are you doing here? I'm just starting to make dinner. Pork.” 

David came in after Jack, shutting the door behind him. “Sounds good.” He grinned nervously, wiping his hands in his pants. He walked into the living room, seeing the eight year old sitting on the sofa, writing on a paper. Probably his homework. 

“David?” He was gonna ask for help. “I need help.” There it was. The only time he really ever talked to David was when it came to homework. 

“What are you working on?” David asked as he sat beside the child. 

“Math.” 

Jack went into the kitchen to make an extra for David, knowing he'd be staying a while. 

David took this as his chance.

“Hey… Can we work on this later? I need to ask you something.” He whispered the words so Jack wouldn't hear him. He needed his son's blessing first.

“Hm?” He looked grateful for the break.

“I've been with your dad for a while, and, well, I love him and… I'd like your blessing.” He felt awkward and nervous. His heart was pounding. He pulled out the ring and tried to even his breath.

Alex stared at the ring for a second before smiling a little. “Are you asking if you can marry daddy?” He stayed silent when he spoke.

“Yes.”

He held his breath.

“You can marry him.”

David let out a nervous chuckle and hugged the child. It was the most awkward and wonderful moment he'd ever had.


	10. the drives home | spot & sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based on me and my friend after our hangouts. we just sit there in her car and talk while she drives me home. 
> 
> and as you can tell spot is just my favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short but i just wanted to write this for no reason at all.

One thing Spot and Sarah could always count on after they hung out was the talks on the drive back to Spot’s. The talks where the depression finally kicked in and the dopamine stopped coming and the yelling stopped and the radio wasn’t so loud that it shook the car as they drove. The talks where they would finally let their guards down, Spot letting his shoulders slump in the comfort of knowing his secrets were safe in this car with the only other person in there and Sarah’s anger could be released and she didn’t have to be the nice sibling that was always happy. 

The talks where they finally let everything from the past week out. The things that stressed them or angered them or upset them or made them uncomfortable. Even if it was small and seemed pointless. 

The simple talks Spot felt like he couldn’t have at home or with Elmer, despite them being best friends. The ones where Sarah could get lost in thought knowing there wasn’t a rush to tell the male beside her about what was wrong. 

The talks where neither needed physical contact to know they were there for each other. The talks where if it got silent it wasn’t awkward or tense, but nice and welcomed. 

Once Spot was home they would go back to normal, doing what they had before. 

Acting like dumbasses. 


	11. kisses after practice | spot x albert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing prompt 30. Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.
> 
> Warning: death but it isn't mentioned like it just ends nothing explicit
> 
> Lmaoooo i was planning to add more but it felt finished tbh but I got another, also spalbert because of course i do and I'm waiting for headspace to make me really sleepy and for my weird ass dream to come

Albert was more than happy when baseball practice ended. It was too hot for an October afternoon and the coach deciding to make them do a few extra laps before practice, obviously, didn't help.

The team went inside the locker room to get dressed, all dwelling on the heat. The locker room didn't have an AC which was fucking awful for all of them. 

Albert peeled off his shirt, feeling eyes on him. He glanced over at Spot, seeing him look away instantly, taking his own shirt off with a flushed face. Albert weakly smirked. 

He and Spot had been secretly dating for about four months now. They mainly left it hidden since they didn't want people to bother them about their relationship. The main people being the Delanceys’ and some random girls who would overreact about the fact that they were gay. 

Spot finished getting dressed first and waited for Albert to finish changing before they went to Albert's car, both still exhausted from the afternoon's workouts. 

Albert faced Spot once they were in the car and gently grabbed Spot's head, pulling him into a disgustingly tired, sweaty, weak kiss. 

Spot let Albert lead, only moving his hands onto his shoulders and gently gripping. Spot sighed into the kiss, a small smile forming. 

Albert could taste Spot's sweat mixed with his saliva while his hands gently tugged at the shorter's hair, earning a laugh and moan.

Albert pulled back finally. Both had weak and tired smiles before looking around -- something they should have done before -- to see if anyone saw. 

Albert started the car once he was sure no one had seen, pulling out of the school parking lot, and grabbing Spot's hand, intertwining their fingers. Spot leaned forward, changing the radio station to go onto his Bluetooth for when they stop. 

He turned up the AC and fixed the vent so it was on his face. His hair blew out of his face, his eyes shutting, taking a deep breath. 

Albert hadn't meant to stare.

**Author's Note:**

> tunglr.hell is marcusisaprettygay.tumblr.com


End file.
